Homecoming
by spc80
Summary: In the past: Anevka meets Tarvek at the airship when he arrives home from Castle Wulfenbach.


Homecoming

Anevka put down her novel at the first whir of the approaching Wulfenbach airship. She watched intently as the ship docked at the mooring pylon and started to drop ladders and nets of luggage. Most of the people on the ladders were airmen, but finally a smaller figure descended into view, vibrant red hair making his identity unmistakable. Tarvek's weekly letters for the last two years had been full of stories about his friends, excitement about the things he was learning in class, and coded information about the Baron's activities. A mischievous eight-year-old could get into all kinds of places on Castle Wulfenbach that the Baron could never have expected. Anevka would never know personally, of course. Tarvek, the heir, had been the important hostage. Anevka was stuck in Sturmhalten until the day her father came out of the lab and decided to marry her off, assuming he even noticed when she came of age. Not for the first time, she wished Sturmhalten was not quite so legendarily defensible, so that they could be ransacked by pirates or rogue Sparks and maybe she'd be taken hostage. Anything would be better than the boredom.

At least now she'd have her little brother back, even if he was going to be in trouble for the next season at least. Balan's Gap had just lost its best intelligence source on Castle Wulfenbach and nobody was going to be happy about that. However, Anevka was too pleased at the opportunities to worry overmuch. Maybe with the two of them presenting a united front, they would be able to pry their father out of his lab and actually take part in the social scene again. She was still too young for balls, but she was dying to get out to operas and concerts or, at the very least, the occasional picnic. If nothing else, with Tarvek home she'd have an ally when she needed to escape the French tutor for an afternoon or the dancing master really deserved frogs in his pants. His letters had given her any number of ideas, but all the best schemes relied on two conspirators and Anevka was all alone.

The standard theater of royal greetings and welcomes got them as far as the carriage, where they could talk. Unfortunately, Tarvek just looked out the window unless she asked a direct question. Anevka wasn't expecting chatter - he'd been trained far too well for that, long before he left for Castle Wulfenbach - but he seemed very preoccupied for someone coming home for the first time in two years.

This did not fit her plans at all. She needed to make a good impression, and here he was ignoring her. In the long run, Tarvek was her best chance of managing her own destiny. He could protect her against their father's instability, or she could end up the power behind the throne, if only she could get him to trust her.

When Anevka finally ran out of ineffective conversation starters, Tarvek surprised her with a question of his own. Still looking out the window, he asked, "Does Father even know I'm back today?"

Anevka had been carefully avoiding the subject of their father. "I can't really say. He must have read the courier letter, but he never tells me anything. He shows up for dinner every few days, but that's about all I see of him. I get to go to all the terribly dull ceremonial events and represent the family. Did I mention how glad I am that you're back?"

When they reached home, Anevka accompanied Tarvek to his rooms, perching in the window as he took in the old toys and treasures he hadn't seen in two years. None of the clothing in his wardrobe was good for much, either, being inches too short and years out of date. "We'll have to have the tailors in again," Anevka mused, and started planning a new gown to slip into the order. "Do you think you could describe some of the dresses you saw on Castle Wulfenbach? It takes so long for Paris designs to get here."

"I can draw you some in the morning," said Tarvek from the depths of his travel trunk, where he was hunting for a shirt presentable enough for dinner. "Now are you going to leave so I can get dressed? And you're not wearing that to dinner, are you?" Anevka smiled. Finally he was starting to sound like her sarcastic little brother again.

Dinner set everything back, though. The bell rang, Anevka and Tarvek entered the dining room, and Artacz appeared with the news that the Prince would not be joining them for dinner that night. Tarvek's face didn't betray a reaction, but his shoulders dropped noticeably. He really was out of practice.

Again, it was up to Anevka to fill the silence during dinner. "I understand the plan is for you to start training with the Smoke Knights again - I think they're going to pair you up with Violetta until you catch up." Tarvek winced. "Oh, give her a chance, she's really been trying very hard. Father has Uncle Selnikov looking for a tutor for you, but you get to sit in with me until they find someone appropriate. If you weren't exaggerating too much in your letters, my instructors will be ecstatic to have a student who actually cares about clockwork and biology and can make an intelligible sentence in French. I'm such a trial to them." Anevka flashed a wicked smirk at the thought of the trouble she gave her teachers. She understood them all just fine, but breaking their spirits was ever so much more fun than mastering the subjects. Dancing was the only subject Anevka bothered to excel in. That reminded her of a bit of sisterly advice she meant to pass on.

"Although, you know you have an opportunity, here. Nobody's seen you in years. If you didn't feel like impressing the tutors, I certainly wouldn't tell anyone. You decide who you want them to think you are, and they'll never know the difference."

Tarvek agreed with her and looked thoughtful. Her plan was coming back together now - look good in comparison to Father, flatter Tarvek a little to make him feel good, and he was already listening to her suggestions. Anevka smiled to herself. Her little brother was going to be the best minion ever.


End file.
